


Where I Found You

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Hatsome - Freeform, M/M, Running Away, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott never learned what family meant beyond what obligations were forced on him. With the strange warmth he feels around Smith and Ross terrifying him, it only makes sense to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Written instead of paying attention in a class I'm dropping. Whoops.

The sun was long gone, set far away beyond horizons the North would never know. The impenetrable, still dark of winter had crept into everyone's bones, making home beneath flesh and muscle. The water lived still, but only far below the surface. There the cold was just an existential hazard. One expected a chill when diving into the black depths. But some, some were restless.

A sleek form - all sinew and smooth lines - cut through the waves. Their skin was painted dark grey and tracking their progress was only possible because of their absolute solitude. They did not care. Their rough laughter split the silence as easily as thunder. They found remarkable freedom in being out on their own once again. No laws, no supervision, no hands pushing and pulling and prodding, no ties to bind them. But then there was motion that belonged to something, someone else. The painted figure stilled for a moment before clambering onto an ice floe.

"You shouldn't have come here."

" _You_ shouldn't have left."

"I did what I had to do."

"Is that what you told _him_? Wait, you didn't tell him a fucking thing."

The selkie recoiled from the accusation like a fist to his face. He glared at his companion, but the burning in his eyes dulled quickly. He took a hesitant step forward, reaching toward the taller male.

"How did you even get here?"

"I have my ways."

"Smith."

The kelpie sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He looked more haggard than Trottimus remembered. His skin shone pale beneath the countless stars, but his eyes lacked their usual brightness. Salt lingered on his lips even as he licked them nervously. Water was certainly his element, but this was not the water he knew.

"I swam."

"You _what_?"

"Swam. I'm good at that you know."

"This is saltwater."

"Yeah, mate, I'm aware."

"Kelpies are from lakes and shit."

"You're really getting good at pointing out the obvious."

"Smith."

The kelpie sighed and rubbed at his arms. Trott realised he was shivering, clad only in a clinging pair of shorts and a threadbare t-shirt. The selkie jumped into action without further thought. He draped his skin, retrieved from its burial plot beneath a pier, over broad shoulders. His arms were next, wrapping around the other man's waist and pulling him close to share their heat.

"It's good you're pretty, sunshine. You shouldn't be up here."

"Neither should you! You don't - we thought," Smith struggled to put words to whatever it was tightening his chest. He swallowed. "Isn't the city good enough?"

Trott didn't look up to meet Smith's plaintive gaze. How was he supposed to answer that? What could he say that would fix this latest unexpected disaster? He wasn't the reckless prince who spoke against the kings anymore. There were things that mattered now - things he needed to keep safe, from himself and from his past. Somewhere within he was beginning to understand what tied the kings so immoveably to their homes, despite the lure of faraway seas and foreign bodies.

"Where's Ross?"

"Home. He couldn't come all the way out here. Well, he wanted to, but I wouldn't let him. I told him to keep looking for a place we can all work together - all three of us."

"Is he okay?"

"You mean aside from feeling abandoned all over again?" Smith hated the harsh bitterness in his own voice  and took a deep breath to calm his internal storm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that..."

"No, you're right. I should've said something."

"We all should've said something."

"You're freezing."

"You're back to that saying the obvious thing."

They laughed, quiet and small in the vast emptiness. The silence trickled into them, and they became a part of it. They held each other tightly against the cold and the loneliness. Between them grew an ocean of unspoken words, things fear and uncertainty trapped in their throats. There would be a time and a place for them. But not now in this unending darkness.

"Let's go home, Trott. _Both_ of us."


End file.
